


Of All Things

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [23]
Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Lesbian Archaeologists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Adventuring is more fun with your wife.





	1. Translating

“And shall be … the lord … of … all things,” Lara sight-translates, fingers scanning two inches above the tablet but keeping her spot all the same.

“The ruler,” Diana corrects gently. “This text appears to be completely gender neutral.” She straightens away from the artifact, looking out to the horizon. “As it should be, when people tell tales of power and authority.”

“Ooh, good catch,” Lara thanks her, beaming up at her and trying her best to not look up her girl's skirt. Totally unprofessional. “I've got the best wife ever.”

Diana gazes down on her with a gentle smile, the one she gets on lazy afternoons in sun-soaked rooms when they're not off adventuring or tomb raiding or saving the world – their trips have become quite varied since partnering up. “I think my wife is the most glorious academic adventurer I have ever seen.”

“How many of those have you met, exactly?” Lara jokes back, giving a hand to Diana to be lifted up to standing with no effort at all.

“My fair share,” she says easily. 

She wraps her arms around Diana. “And I'm better than them all?”

“And you always will be.”


	2. Star Gazing

“So this tomb raiding you do,” Diana began, her eyes firmly fixed on the stars spread out above them. They were in Viet Nam this time, a country Diana had heard of but never seen. “It is considered disrespectful, yes?”

Lara took a moment before answering. “Yes. To many people, many cultures, it is considered very disrespectful to bother the dead.”

Diana had thought so. “And to your people?” she continued carefully. In the stars, the image of an altar rose up, stark and unadorned – raided?

“I have no people. But I do not care to separate the dead from the living as some do. Time is not quite so simple as that, I don't think.” Her wife's voice was cool like the night air, a little distant. Rehearsed, perhaps. She had spoken of her father before, of his life's work, of the hidden clock and the secrets of time and space. Diana's eyes tracked a jagged line of stars, like the horizon in a valley. But then Lara softened, whispered, “The dead still have things to teach us. I want to be sure to listen.”

Diana nodded. This, she could understand. She had lived without death for so long that it was still odd to hear normal mortals' understandings, their rituals. Not that Lara was normal. Diana smiled softly, and she reached her hand out to grasp her wife's. 

“I shall listen with you.”


	3. Cleaning

Diana propped herself against the doorway of their bedroom, overwhelmed by fondness at the sight of her lovely wife inspecting her own ass in what certainly appeared to be Diana's favorite leather armor. “Lara, love?”

Lara twirled to face her, right hand automatically going to the thigh holster she wasn't wearing. Her lips pursed, but it did nothing against the blush that raced up her cheeks. “I did not hear you.”

Diana smiled. “I noticed.”

“I'll just -” and her wife made a haphazard gesture to their wardrobe.

“No,” Diana told her, with an assured step into their bedroom. “Let me look at you.”

Lara tried to take her normal, self-confident stance, but the sudden shyness in her gaze ruined the charade. She still looked beautiful. 

Diana let her eyes raze up, past the sandals and greaves, long legs topped off by her leather skirt instead of Lara's own shapely shorts, the protective metal plating, even the bracers. She had not tried to wear the General's headpiece, and for that, Diana was thankful. She was not sure she could handle sharing that, not yet. 

Diana stepped forward, ran her hand along her own armor on her wonderful wife's body, and then pulled her fully against her to kiss her long and hard and deep, and how could her wife look so good in articles she was used to seeing, just not in this way. Her fellow Amazons, of course, but her wife? Lara wearing her clothes made her feel so close to her, like she was touching every inch of her from a room away, and it threatened to sweep her off her feet. 

She pushed too hard, backed them against the mirror, and then heard the metal splinter a piece of the glass. They broke off the kiss, and it was Diana's turn to color in embarrassment. 

“I'll clean that up,” she said with a sigh.

Lara gave a delicious grin. “You can clean it up later.”


	4. Teasing

“ _'I'm Lara Croft, I used to do this by myself all the time, what's the worst that could happen?'_ ” Apparently, giant crushing stones that could only be avoided by hurling one's self through a hallway of closing spikes could happen. One of those spikes had ripped right through her wife's skin.

Lara sighed. “I already said you were right.”

And she had. And Diana was going to remind her of it as frequently as it pleased her. “Hold still,” Diana reminded her, narrowing her eyes at the medical tape in her hands. She was loathe to admit it, but human medicine seemed alien to her. The stark white color of them, the pristine edges cut and stamped by machines, all of the metal tools packaged in plastic. She tore off a strip of the tape to secure the bright white bandage to her wife's injured arm.

“You hold still,” Lara responded petulantly. 

“I'll hold still when you stop putting your life in danger for a shiny _rock_ ,” she griped.

Lara rolled her eyes and huffed. This argument was never going to get old. “It was not a _shiny rock_ , it was a priceless artifact from -”

Diana cut her off with a kiss, and Lara melted into it easily, as if she had hoped they would stop the argument this way. So she pushed deeper into the kiss and guided Lara down into laying fully on the warm ground just to cover her with her own body. Reckless and radiant, that was Lara Croft.

Diana was so lucky.


End file.
